Are You Jealous?
by MeowDamnation
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a talk when word comes out that Hermione is dating another guy when she's really dating Harry!


**A/N: **This is kinda short and sweet, but I just can't resist it. This was inspired by the rumors that Emma Watson had started dating this guy named Johnny Simmons (I don't know who he is, but it doesn't matter really. What matters most is that Emma denied the rumors).

I started imagining things that would happen if Emma was dating Daniel Radcliffe secretly (that's one of the conspiracy theories we DREW fans have) and Daniel's reaction to the news that the world believes she's with another, instead of him! But of course, I used Harry and Hermione, and put them in a similar situation. Haha.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Jealous?<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, it's Johnny Simmons, huh?"<p>

She suppressed a sigh. "_Honestly_, Harry."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. He seems like a nice, young chap."

She rolled her eyes at his grinning face in the fire. "Do we really have to do this?"

"So how's it with him?" he asked, still in a teasing voice, ignoring her previous question. "Are your 'morning strolls in the park', just like the _Daily Prophet _had reported_, _just as good as your evening walks with me?"

She knew she should be annoyed, but Harry always had that cheery effect on her. "Honestly, Harry! You can't possibly ― " she stopped as she came to a sudden realization. _No, he can't possibly be... _She raised an eyebrow delicately. "Harry, are you jealous?"

He seemed to swallow a bit before answering, "Do I sound like I'm jealous?"

"No. Yes. I don't know..." She pushed a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear. Seeing his smirk back in place, she knew he had recovered from her unmitigated questioning rather quickly. "Because if you are, you really have no reason to be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm _supposed _to be with you."

"Supposed?"

She sighed. "You know what I mean. It's just... you should know, you really,_ really_, have no reason to be jealous."

He nodded in understanding. Then he looked at her and asked, "But would you blame me if I am?"

"No."

What followed was silence, awkward yet comfortable. Hermione's thoughts veered towards why this was happening in the first place. She and Harry have been together for a few months now, albeit unknown to the rest of the wizarding population (but their immediate family and friends know, of course). Newspapers have been constantly linking Harry to a bunch of witches here and there, and Harry had always assured Hermione that gossip holds not an ounce of truth in them, while Hermione always told him it was completely fine with her. He was _the _Harry Potter after all.

Today, however, was the first time that a _Daily Prophet_ report contained something of Hermione and another guy from work, apparently named Johnny Simmons, her fellow Healer at St. Mungo's. He was a good friend of hers, and Harry had met him a couple of times, but Hermione can't shake off that worried feeling she gets whenever she would laugh at a joke Johnny relates and a flash of envy would pass through Harry's eyes. She would always squeeze his hand and lean on his shoulder to assure him everything was alright.

And now it was Hermione's turn to feel that it was her responsibility to assure Harry that she's always been his, and his alone.

She broke the silence as she spoke his name.

"Harry?"

Her tone told him she was serious at this point.

"Yes?"

"Don't let this get to you, okay?" she said in what she hoped was her most assuring voice. "I know how far we are from each other right now because of your Auror assignments and my Healer duties but, Harry, I just want you to know that I'll never cheat on you."

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment as his image in the fire just stared at her longingly. She panicked slightly, but felt better when he gave her one of his genuine smiles that made her wish she was with him right there and then. "You've been loyal to me since forever. Why would a stupid news report from a stupid publication make me believe the otherwise?"

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and returned his smile. _Merlin how much she felt for him... _She had to admit, sometimes she does feel like she didn't deserve Harry. The strings of girls who have been linked to him were all pretty, and rich, and witty. But somehow, Harry never failed to make her feel how much loved she was by him. He _always _made her feel special somehow, in some way, even in the simple act of tapping her nose playfully after every kiss they'd share.

Out of nowhere, she breathed, "I miss you."

Harry chuckled lightly. "There's no need to be sentimental about this, Hermione."

"I'm _not _sentimental. I'm just..." she found herself incapable of turning her feelings into words. "Merlin, I just... miss you so much..."

At this, Harry smiled solemnly.

"Trust me, I know how that feels."

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other, drinking in each other's face. They shared a lot of moments like these, little unprecedented and peaceful moments, and for Hermione they were valuable, especially since it was during these moments that she would ponder on how wonderful life really is, despite all the chaos in the ward at St. Mungo's, or the wailing infants, or the unfinished paperwork, because she had Harry, and because they had each other.

As much as she didn't want it to end, she knew they can't stare at the fire forever.

"I should go. Have work to do."

Her voice must have roused him from his thoughts too. He cleared his throat.

"Me too. Have to catch some bad guys. Talk to you later, 'kay?"

She stood up, still gazing at the fireplace. She knew he must be doing the same, but she had one last thing to say.

"Harry?"

"Yep?"

"Bring me some chocolates when you come home on Thursday, okay?"

He laughed. "Anything for you, Hermione."

They chuckled a bit more before she heard him say softly but clearly,

"I love you."

A pause, and smiles were exchanged. "I love you too."

And to Hermione, chocolates or no chocolates on Thursday, that was all that mattered really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go! - Yanny


End file.
